


Freckles

by AmazingVulcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingVulcan/pseuds/AmazingVulcan
Summary: Mccree leaves for a while and comes back for nap time on his boyfriend. Hanzo loves him so much.





	Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this amazing artwork: 
> 
> https://ludwigplayingthetrombone.tumblr.com/post/164220830615/i-bet-hanzo-loves-to-run-his-thumb-across-those

It was a slow day, minor missions being dealt out to everybody with bad luck. That of course included Mccree. He had to go to the other side of town, grab a letter and come back.

So that's what he did, the task taking 'only' 5 hours. When he got back his legs ached and his eyelids drooped every once in a while. But luck was with him when he saw Hanzo was still in their room.

"M back." Murmured Mccree to Hanzo as he kicked off his boots and flung off his hat and serape.

"Welcome back. Do you want to watch the last of this movie with me?" He asked when he saw how exhausted his boyfriend looked.

Jesse nodded and sat down next to him on the big beige couch. He interwined his fingers in his boyfriends own.

Not too long later, Hanzo looked over at Jesse as he felt a weight on his shoulder. He gazed lovingly as he saw the sun cast a warm glow on his peacful face as he slept, his mouth parted and forehead clear of wrinkles.

One thing Hanzo adored about his boyfriends face was not only his crooked nose, soft beard, warm eyes or even slightly accented cheeckbones had to be his freckles. They were sprinkled along his cheeks and across his nose and made him look so adorable.

Hanzo raised a hand and ran his thumb over his lovers cheeks, the only reaction being him snuggling further into him. He continued to do so, feeling all the small scars or smooth skin.

As his chest began to feel warm with pure love for him, Hanzo felt his eyes shut slowly and he snuggled up into Jesse as he fell asleep. Nobody dared wake them up and nobody wanted to when they saw the two tangled together, one of the two drooling on the other.


End file.
